You're Dead to Me
by IamDragonFury
Summary: So how exactly does Princess Bubblegum know so much about what romance and kissing will do to Flame Princess? This is a FLAMBEL/SWEETHEAT(Flame PrincessxPrincess Bubblegum) story. This is most likely the only girlxgirl pairing I will ever work with.


You're Dead to Me

I must explain myself, I know I have expressed great distaste for yuri, but that is because I never saw a girlxgirl pairing that made sense to me, until now. Also, yes, I have expressed deep hatred for Bubbline, which I do still have, but this is not a Bubbline story**(yuck)**, and I never will do a Bubbline story. The only things about PB and Marceline here are references to my stories where Marceline raised PB due to absence of her parents, if any.

This takes place sometime after Flame Princess was first locked up in her lamp.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was on her way to the Fire Kingdom to see Flame Princess, who she had just had put under lock and key due to a near catastrophe.

A while back, she and Flame Princess were on..."outing" together; their relationship was rather complicated and kept a secret.

On their "outing", they were sharing an affectionate conversation, but afterwards, when they tried to caress, something horrifying happened. Flame Princess's body exploded with fire, and she started burning into the earth. Had it not been for a high-powered fire extinguisher Bubblegum had brought with her, the situation would have been an utter tragedy.

When the blaze was under control, FP's body weakened with her burning hair fallen down, instead of thanking Bubblegum, she questioned her for bringing the fire extinguisher along. When Bubblegum admitted to bringing it on every "outing" they ever had, Flame Princess accused her of not trusting or respecting her.

After a long argument, Flame Princess insulted Bubblegum's persona and declared their relationship over, forever.

Afterwards, Bubblegum ran to her guardian Marceline in tears and told her the whole story.

"I did warn you, Bonnie," Marceline responded empathetically, "I had told you in the beginning that your relationship would be complicated in more ways than one."

She felt so ashamed for listening to her adoptive "mother".

After the whole incident, Bubblegum went to Flame Princess's dad, the Flame King, and explained everything, then told him that in order to prevent the hazard from happening again, he should keep his daughter locked up to keep her from meeting someone new and falling in love.

When Bubblegum told Marceline that she was going to see how the arrangement was working out, Marceline tried to talk her out of it, telling her that the mental anguish was not worth it, but once again, PB did not listen to Marceline, who started to question her "parenting".

Before going, Bubblegum mixed up a special solution to protect herself from the heat and flames of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

When Bubblegum made it to the Fire Palace, she saw the giant glass lamp suspended in the throne room. Inside it was a dismal looking Flame Princess.

When the Fire Princess saw the Bubblegum Princess, she glared at her.

PB requested to speak with Flame Princess privately.

The lamp was lowered, and the room emptied, leaving the princesses alone.

Flame Princess scowled hatefully at her, her yellow eyes huge and glowing, Bubblegum felt as if her blazing gaze was burning into her mind.

"Flame Princess..." PB tried to say, but Flame Princess turned away in disgust upon hearing her voice.

Bubblegum tried not to cry.

"My intentions were good, Incandessa..." Bubblegum voiced sadly.

"Don't call me that!" Flame Princess shouted outright, her flames pulsating intensely, "Don't you dare ever call me that, ever again!"

"What choice was there?" Bubblegum replied unhappily, "The options were limited."

"Really?" Flame Princess questioned, "What minimal options were there other than this one?"

Bubblegum was hesitant to say.

"Tell me!" Flame Princess demanded.

"Avoidance! Exile! Possible extinguishing!" Bubblegum uttered, "This was the only one that did not involve making you disappear!"

"You ruined my life!" Flame Princess yelled, "You ruin everything!"

Bubblegum's mood changed from sorrowful to emotional.

She hung her head and muttered, "Marcy was right."

"What did you say?" Flame Princess questioned.

"Marceline was _right_!" Bubblegum cried emotionally, tears finally falling from her eyes, "She told me this would be complicated! She told me something bad might happen! She told me to look for new options, especially BOYS!"

Flame Princess looked at her in shock.

"You. Ungrateful. Pink. WHORE!" Flame Princess retorted, "That relationship was _your _idea, _Moron_ibel!"

Bubblegum was taken aback by the insult.

"I did _everything _for you, you requested it, I did it, which is kinda what led to all this in the first place." Flame Princess affirmed, "I heated stuff for you, I boiled stuff for you, I incinerated stuff for you, I roasted stuff for you! I even played substitute for your broken furnace last winter!"

"Not to mention you've set fire to my stuff several time, almost burned my castle down _three_ time, made my skin start melting several times, and of course you _blew up _my lab _FIVE _DIFFERENT TIMES_!"_

"Not my fault you didn't take the advice of your stupid "mom", or whatever, sooner." Flame Princess said.

"She's not stupid! You can't call her that!" Bubblegum shrieked, "You don't even know who she is!"

"Fine then," Flame Princess responded, "_you _are stupid! Time to say what I should have a long time ago. You are _useless_! I've seen _trash _more useful than you! You fail at science! You fail at inventing! You fail at cooking! You fail at LOVE! AND YOU FAIL AT LIFE!"

"Well you fail at anger control!" Bubblegum retorted, "You...you..."

"Go on," Flame Princess prompted roughly, "say it! Say it!"

"...Monster!" Princess Bubblegum uttered.

"Well you are a _nerd_!" Flame Princess proclaimed, "A powerless, magicless, strengthless _freak_!"

"Stop it! No more!" Bubblegum sobbed, "I did this because I care! And I still care! But I cannot deal the secrecy and the risk anymore!"

"I'm pretty sure you just said I'm _nothing_ to you." Flame Princess responded coolly, "Well that's just find, because as of now, _you _are _nothing_ to me."

PB prepared to respond again.

Flame Princess looked straight into Bubblegum's anguished, tear filled eyes, her own gaze scornful and resentful.

"You're _dead_ to me." Flame Princess said viciously.

Then she turned away placidly, however, Bubblegum was far from placid.

Full of mixed emotions of sorrow, anger, and heartbreak, Bubblegum started screaming, which startled Flame Princess.

Bubblegum started pounding on the glass lamp, screaming and sobbing, while Flame Princess looked on appalled.

"What the?" Flame Princess responded, "Stop that, you're acting like a friggin' child!"

Hearing the commotion in the throne room, Flame King immediately returned, unannounced, and saw Bubblegum freaking out. Thinking that the gummy princess was trying to attack his daughter, he ordered the guards to take her away.

Flame Princess's lamp was hoisted up again and she watched as Princess Bubblegum was taken out of the castle, still screaming and weeping.

"Lost cause." Flame Princess scoffed, as a lone, fiery tear ran down her face.

* * *

Wow, that was not fun to write, but at least I got it out of my system.

This was based on my speculation of how PB could possibly know in such great detail what kissing and romance can do to Flame Princess.


End file.
